


Research

by wraith17



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wraith17/pseuds/wraith17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Master has never been a woman before and so some...research is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xXdreameaterXx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXdreameaterXx/gifts).



Dressed for bed in cute kitty printed pyjamas, Missy settles amongst the pillows, her iPad in hand ready to do more research. She presses play on the screen and watches as the movie continues from her last pause point. She twirls a curl around her finger as she watches the slutty earth woman get her plumbing cleaned out by the plumber's cock. The lewd noises continue Missy making a snort as the woeful dialogue picks up too, bored she skips the movie ahead until the woman does something interesting. Missy raises a brow and studies the movie more intently. The woman is on her knees now, sucking and licking the plumber's cock. Fascinated, Missy kills the awful movie and opens her browser, discovering just what such a thing was called before finding more research on these 'blow jobs.' She wonders if the Doctor would like it, after she gives him his birthday present and he ravishes the beautiful female body she made just for him. She finds a better movie, smiling as she decides yes, the first chance she gets she will do this to the Doctor. The way the other human male has the one with his cock getting sucked is clearly in a position of power despite being on his knees. Yawning, Missy closes the movie and sets her iPad aside, pulling the covers up to her chin and settling down to sleep.

Weeks later, Missy flounces into the Doctor's console room and spins with a flourish as she hops up onto the control panel. "Hello love."

She giggles at the soft thumping noise and not so quiet swearing as a head of silver curls and suspicious eyebrows pop up. "Missy?"

"Of course, darling. Who else were you expecting?"

"You're really here, you're ok?"

"Yesssssss." She drags out and watches as he rises up and crosses over to her, taking her face in his hands. 

Her eyes half close and she sighs happily as the memory of the kiss in the graveyard washes over her.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh, here and there my dear. Girl's gotta keep busy."

"I missed you." He whispers and kisses her gently on the lips.

Missy melts under the gentle touch, her mouth opening under his and her tongue darting out and running along his.

"I missed you too. I have a gift for you."

"Another present, Missy? It's not an army of Daleks is it?" He says half joking half worried.

"No, love. I think you will like this one much better. Well, at least I hope so."

Missy hops down off the console, pressing a parting kiss on his lips and slowly starts lowering herself to her knees in front of him.

"M-Missy? What are you doing?"

"Shh, love. Trust me, I won't hurt you...in fact I hope you will like it."

Her small fingers undo his belt and unzip his fly, tugging them down his legs till they pool on the ground around his ankles. She stares in amazement at his cock, it's bigger than the ones she had seen on her iPad. Her hand tentatively wraps around the base and she kisses the tip gently, happily surprised by his reaction.

"Missy? Missy, what are yooooooh wow. Oh Rassilon, I don't know what you are doing but please do it again."

She smiles gently and with her confidence boosted she sucks the tip between her lips, running her tongue over the slit. He grunts and threads his fingers through her hair, ruining the updo and pulling it loose so it falls freely around her shoulders and down her back. She slides more of him into her mouth, her eyes not leaving his face, drinking in every minute tic of pleasure. He moans hoarsely and bucks slightly into her mouth, Missy's eyes watering slightly as she gags around his length. Her hand slowly begins to pump what she cannot fit in her mouth, her other hand massaging his testicles.

It doesn't take long before his fingers tighten in her hair and he moans her name over and over again before releasing down her throat. She swallows what she can, carefully wiping away any excess from the corner of her mouth and standing on unsteady legs. That tingling feeling between her legs having evolved into a persistent ache she kisses him, and he groans against her lips as he tastes himself on her tongue.

"Bloody hell, where did you learn to do that?"

"Porn." She says simply, rubbing herself against him and nibbling on his ear.

"What else have you learnt?" He asks eagerly apparently delighted by her answer.

"Want me to show you?"

He nods eagerly and she takes his outstretched hand as he drags her along to his bedroom.


End file.
